fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Moo
''Moo'' Moo is an animated adult show created by Thatstuff. It focuses on 3 middle-aged cows named Rob, Pete and George living in an apartment in Chicago, as many violent and often surreal occurrences happen. The show airs on Supernova's block Black Hole in the USA. Opening Sequence TBA Characters Main *'Rob': An angus cow. He is brown with black spots. He is very lazy and takes drugs often. Expect him to never do chores unless he can do it from the couch. *'Pete': A black and white cow with a dark past - he used to be a child murderer and rapist. Nowadays he's not a killer on purpose but has a very short temper and can overreact to the point of killing. *'George': A racist, bigoted, homophobic black with yellow spots cow. He cusses more than any other character and is also an abuser of heroin. Secondary *'Warren': A very ignorant whale. He misses the point often. In a season 4 episode, radiation exposure caused him to grow legs. *'Bubleezabl': A Satanist mouse who repeatedly listens to backmasked songs. Ironically, his family are hardcore Christians. Minor *'Junior': Rob's 3-year-old son who is secretly a drug dealer. He is the is the richest person in the city due to this. *'David': Some evil Christian who kills and assaults anyone who has a religion other than Christian. He is the main villain in the series, but he's a minor character so he doesn't appear very often. *'Sharleepkeltimarfolepkinat': A monkey who hates everything. He is angry at his parents due to his odd name. He is represented by a badly-cut-out spider monkey image. Voiced by an actual monkey Development TBA Production TBA Broadcasting *Supernova (2000-present) *SPEED TBA International TBA More TBA Timeslots TBA Legacy The show is known as one of the most famous adult shows of all time. In IGN's list of Top 1000 TV Shows, it got a place at number 234 on the list. Controversy The show is famous for its violent humor and offensive themes, but it went too far many times. George's Speech Controversy George was already a very controversial character from the start. But in the season 4 episode George's Speech he ranted against a long list of races, religions, etc. in a humorous yet very offensive way. The episode was almost pulled from air, but it was allowed as it was just satire and Thatstuff admitted he went a little too far. The episode is now censored on StuffNetwork with the 8-minute long speech replaced with a speech about why tacos should be banned. The episode is still available uncensored on DVD and the website. George W. Bush Controversy The Season 6 episode Hiding Behind a Bush poked fun at and satired George W. Bush to where George screamed in rage at the fact that they share a name. The episode was pulled from air once it was discovered (despite the fact that many other shows poke fun at presidents...) The episode is still available on DVD and the website. Chinaweed controversy The episode made fun of Asians in general, portraying a Chinese drug dealer who runs a huge illegal drug trade. It was banned in most asian countries. Merchandising Comics TBA DVDs There were a long line of DVDs for the show, including: *'Moo: The Complete Series': Contains all 169 episodes on 20 discs (with commentary by Thatstuff and occasionally a guest on each one), plus 2 special feature discs with TV spots, early sketches, fan art, the rare pilot, deleted scenes for each episode, promos, character bios, and "The Making of Moo" mini-documentary. Released on March 25, 2013 *'Moo: The Complete ': All basically the same, with every episode and commentary for each one. All released each 5 weeks after the season ended *'Moo: Most Offensive Episodes': The most offensive and controversial of Moo, on 2 discs. Released on October 12, 2008 *'Moo: The Top 10 Best Episodes': The top 10 best Moo episodes, all voted via an online poll which started a few days after the show ended. Released on June 14, 2013 (list of episodes TBA) Video Games There were many videogames for the show, including: *' Moo': Released in 2002 for the PS2 and Xbox, it was a platformer/FPS focusing on the characters. It got negative reviews, as most critics claimed it had horrible gameplay and a stupid plot. *'The Moo RPG': A Moo RPG released in 2009 for the PC. *'The Mooovie Game': TBA Trivia *Sharleepkeltimarfolepkinat is often nicknamed Sharleep due to the length of his real name. *Sharleep is depicted as a live-action spider monkey with an MS Paint frown drawn on. His voice is also sound footage fom a real life angry monkey. *The show had no VHS releases. *As an in-joke, the number 610 (June 10 is creator Thatstuff's birthday) appears in various forms throughout the series (such as the apartment room number.) *The show was originally going to air for 25 seasons but Stuff decided not to milk it. *The show uses mostly classic rock and heavy metal for its music. *The show is mostly animated using digital art, but in the season 11 episode The Art Style Smorgasbord, when the three main characters imagined what their lives would be using diffent art styles, the show is animated using CGI, stop-motion, anime-esque, live-action, extremely crappy MS Paint drawings (with Sharleep's frown turning live-action as a joke), Squigglevision, black and white sketches, and Flash. *The show isn't very filled with pop culture references, but it has it's fair share of them. *The show has a codename for every episode until the title is decided, and some of them became episode titles later on. Episodes List of Moo episodes Movies Mooovie Main Article: Mooovie As the show got more popular from 2002-2003, Thatstuff decided to make a movie out of it. The movie was released on July 6, 2006 after 2 years of development and focuses on the main characters trying to defeat David and save the universe as he takes over the world and turns everyone except the three into Christians that have the same mindset as David. The movie grossed $40 million in its opening week and was number 2 in the box office. The movie grossed $450 million worldwide. More in the main article. Reception The movie was a sucess worldwide. Critics were positive as well as almost all of the reviews; however, some gave it negative reviews fo being more serious than the mostly goofy and witty TV show. *The movie has a 7.2 on IMDb. *The movie has a 75% Fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes. *The movie has a 68/100 on Metacritic. ''Mooovie 2'' Main Article: Mooovie 2 In 2012, after the series ended, Stuff decided to make one last movie as a finale of sorts. The movie is less serious than the last one, as it focuses on just random things and doesn't have any villians. Reception The ratings were mixed. Some gave it positive reviews for being even funnier than the series, and some criticised it for not having a definite plot. *The movie has a 6.9 on IMDb. *The movie has a 77% Fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes. *The movie has a 65/100 on Metacritic Ratings In the USA the show is rated TV-14 to TV-MA for racist content, language, drugs, sexual content, and extreme violence. In the UK the show is rated 15 to 18 for the same reasons as the USA. Canada: 14+ (most episodes), 18+ (some episodes) TBA Reception IMdB The show has a 7.8 on the Internet Movie Database. TV.com On TV.com the show has an 8.2. Metacritic On Metacritic Moo has a 74/100. Critic Reviews Tba Tba of TBA Magazine called it "a delightful hilarious thrill of a show." Another Guy from TV Show Reviews said about the show "It's very offensive, yes, but just like South Park, it manages to be funny and avoid the adult show cliche of 'It's offensive so it'll become the next South Park.' I rate 9/10." NFWiki Reviews main article: Moo/Reviews Review the show yourself ^ there. Images tba Category:Thatstuff Category:Adult Shows Category:SPEED Category:StuffNetwork Category:Featherman Category:Comedy Category:TV Series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:TV series created by Thatstuff Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Dark Category:Cel-animated TV series Category:Animated series Category:Crude Humor Category:Son of Hat